Cactuar-kun Greatly Enliven the World!!! Brigade
/ Hybrid |date = October 14, 2011 |link = |termin = |link2= |status = Active |color = green }} The Cactuar-kun Greatly Enliven the World!!! Brigade (CEW Brigade, CEW ) was a Peace, Intelligence and Optional Defense Pact between the Random Insanity Alliance and the SOS Brigade which was announced on 4 December 2009. The Brigade was later upgraded to a Mutual Defense Pact titled the Cactuar-kun Greatly Enliven the World Even More!!! Brigade on July 19, 2010. On October 14, 2011 the treaty was activated again when the Cactuar-kun Greatly Enliven the World Even More!!! Brigade was downgraded by the Random Insanity Alliance. Text of the Treaty / Hybrid |date = December 4, 2009 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=75194 |termin = July 19, 2010 |link2= http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=89358 |status = Upgraded |color = blue }} Article a: Peace It often comes to pass that certain unnamed individuals may want to bend the fabric of the universe and cause all manner of horrible things to occur, even cause Brigade members to fight one another. It is up to Brigade members to prevent this from occurring by keeping a certain someone entertained (ahem). Article 11 - Intelligence Sometimes aliens, time travellers, ghosts, monsters, ESPers, evil crime syndicates and the anime/manga/fantasy flick heroes who fight said evil syndicates try and hide in plain sight by pretending to be restaurant waiters, Western Spotted Owls or trouser legs. It is the great and heroic obligation of Brigade members to notice these facts and inform other members, lest they find a slippery tentacle sliding up their trouser leg. Article : What is this, I don't even... Rarely, someone will have gotten themselves into a sticky situation such as a slippery tentacle sliding up their trouser leg. In such a situation the rest of the Brigade members might feel obliged to throw some sake bottles at the offender. Or they might not. It's a surprise. Article D: Florida Archaeological research indicates that Florida had been inhabited for thousands of years before any European settlements. Of the many indigenous peoples, the largest known were the Ais, the Apalachee, the Calusa, the Timucua and the Tocobaga tribes. Article baka~ Any member of the Brigade may leave the clubroom any time they don't want to help enliven the world!! anymore, but before doing that they have to put extra effort into amusing a certain someone for 2日間 and tell everyone in the Brigade what they're doing. Signatories For the Random Insanity Alliance * Shadow, Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands and Puppetmaster of Chaos * Delta1212, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery and Eperor of the SuperFriends * Thunder Strike, Triumvir of Stuff and Hater of Cats * Ogaden, Trans-dimensional Ghost Cactus * Myrrh, HoR of the Random Insanity Alliance, Queen of Sexiness and Angel of Insanity * Shadow Slayer, Watchdog of Shadow, Delta's Scribe, Myrrh's Personal Cupcake and Pikachu * cctmsp13, Head of Economics and Destroyer of Vowels For the SOS Brigade * Arrnea, Brigade Chief and Ultra Director, Viceroy of the Computer Research Society, Cosplay Champion, Speaker of the Word of Haruhi, Enforcer of Her Will and All-Round Prophet of the One True Goddess * Freshmaker, ESPer, Mysterious Transfer Student and Man of Mysterious Sexuality * michaeru, Battle Maid and Ornamentum Contengus * Ephemeral, Incidental Butler and Ornamentum Incursus * Michael von Preußen, Time Traveller, Brigade Mascot and East German Teapot * Kame, Lord Fang and Bearer of the Nyoro~n * Azu-nyan, Loli in a Bag and Catgirl Wonder * Elrich von Richt, Alien Supercomputer, Meganekko and Covert Pervert * Utau, Homicidal Class President and AA+ Hottie * Nagato Yuki, Overmind Advisory and Stern Introvert * Alekhine, Ordinary Human, Errand Boy and Deadpan Snarker * and Those Two Guys That Shall Not Be Named Category:Treaties Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Treaties of the SOS Brigade